runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MinigameGod/Archive5
Welcome to MinigameGod's Talk Page This page is Archived every 15 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work! ---- ---- Archived The page has been archived because it reached 15 sections. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you RE:Merry Christmas Thank you, I appreciate your thoughtfulness. = ) 01:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I've spoken with Zerouh and we both agreed that you would be a great candidate for adminship. If you're OK with it then I will make you a sysop as soon as you accept. 01:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, you're now a sysop. Be sure to have a look at if you don't know what any of the new buttons do, and also take a look at the policies regarding the use of administrative tools. Let Zerouh or me know if you have any questions, congratulations, and happy holidays. :) 01:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Guess Soldier 1033 likes being santa. Anyways, congratulations you deserve it, you are a great editor and I'm sure you will be a great sysop in the times to come. I wish you luck. 02:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you. 02:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you, too, and congrats on sysop! 03:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I keep *almost* falling for your trick. Also, your name is now colorful :3 03:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Blog Thanks, I plan on updating everyday with random stuff about Runescape. = P 02:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rollback That'd be alright with me, thanks. 13:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Job for your bot Sure thing. 02:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) New Clan Hey um, my friend wants to have a clan page, and he said i should write it, but i'll need permission, right? right, so um, if you could, would you mind giving permission? Optionally, you could tell me what on earth i'm supposed to do to get him a page... Thanks in advance! :) Omg piano 01:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Omg Piano Protection Why did you protect those pages? We haven't had vandalism on them for a while. 02:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) They don't really need protection. That's why we have revert and rollback. It shouldn't be protected because it's popular. 03:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Welcome message You can find all the information here. 02:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Where did this come from Me and Soilder talked it out in game. 03:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) lol 03:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Getting a lot of first? 04:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Walk softly and carry a big stick ;) 04:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) lol Glad you like the name btw like the new sig? o.o 21:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. RC list lets me see your secret projects >:D 06:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) lol K and what u doing editing the mistery page of doom. Stupid Categories :p 06:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hint "Categories" "WIP" "Classified" 20:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC)